Curses
by RUMad
Summary: Quinn Fabray had it all. She was captain of the cheerios and the Quarter back of the football time was her's too, and she was only a Freshman in High School. She got Cocky, too cocky, she underestimated her rival, Santana Lopez, and her Voodoo Curses. From Quinns POV. An AU and kinda OOC, Light hearted, Quinntana, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I really own nothing; the original short story is by Q. Kelly and I just mixed it with the glee verse, kinda. To create a light-hearted one shot from Quinn's POV :/**

**Its kinda AU, Its OOC, and it's a first and most likely only attempt at Quintana, but here we go :/**

**Enjoy**

**Posted: 28/7/12**

Curses

I was 14 years old and in my Freshman year. I'd just snagged the boy in high school that all the girls had their eye on and done the impossible by becoming Captain on the Cheerios while only being a freshman, so I got cocky. Too cocky. I forgot about my Rival, the girl who would stop at nothing to get that Captaincy and Finn. Her name was Santana. We'd been enemies since we were in diapers. We both had perfect families, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect figures, perfect everything. But Santana had always won, until we started high school. The Captaincy was mine and Finn was mine.

Sue had seen potential in both of us but I'd won the spot and everything that went with it.

I enjoyed my prize, strutting around with him, lingering with him at my locker, kissing him in front of everyone. Showing my boy off. We were the perfect power couple

Santana pretended not to care, but after school, she basically dragged me into the girls' bathroom. She was furious. Her right eyebrow twitched, and her cheerio's uniform was the teeniest bit scruffy (but it was noticeable). "You know what, Quinn? You won't get away with your crap"

"Sue didn't pick you. And Finn doesn't like you. Accept it"

She shoved me, so I shoved her back. Total typical girl fight before the nails and hair pulling started.

"I curse you!" she exclaimed "You're gonna become a lesbian!"

"Lesbian? What's that?"

Santana snorted "You don't know? That's when women like each other. They live together, get married and stuff"

I was stupefied; can you tell my parents had sheltered me? "That doesn't happen"

Santana nodded knowingly "It does too. And lesbians are ugly. They have short hair and they don't wear dresses. They look like men. No one likes lesbians. Now you're gonna be one, unless you give me the damn Cheerios captaincy and everything that goes with it"

I looked into Santana's dark eyes and shivered. She was dead serious. Still, I refused to let on that I was scared "you can't curse me"

"I've been taking voodoo classes with my aunt" she stated so confidently

"Whatever" I brushed it off, yeah my freshman come backs were weak

Santana folded her arms "It'll start tomorrow morning with your hair. You'll brush it, but it won't shine as much. And you'll change little by little everyday"

"Whatever" I stomped out of the bathroom. _Stupid, worthless Santana_. Still that gleam in her eyes...

...

Finn and I talked on the phone for four hours that night. We'll I talked he just listened. Well I figured he listened, he'd just respond every now and then with a simple 'uh-huh' or 'yeah'. He was captain of the football team, that's all I had to remind myself when he irritated me so much. Although; how he ever got to be captain while being a freshman I'm not sure. Maybe Coach Tanaka just pulled his name out of a hat

I didn't tell him about the 'lesbian curse' but it worried me to no end. I was glued to the mirror. I brushed my hair every five minutes. It continued to shine brilliantly. After Finn and I hung up, I looked the word 'lesbian' up in the dictionary: _A homosexual woman_

So I looked up 'homosexual'. Homosexuals desired people of their own sex.

I really had never heard of such a thing. Like I mentioned earlier, I had a perfect family, and perfect friends, too. My life was sheltered. No homosexuality allowed, thank you very much

At ten o'clock, I went to say good night to my parents. I hugged them extra tight and wondered if they would still love me if I became a lesbian.

I tossed and turned all that night. Short hair, ugly, no more dresses. I loved dresses! And boys.

When I woke up, I dashed to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Dark, purple circles under my eyes. _Great._ They almost made me forget what Santana said would happen first, the dulling of my hair.

But I did remember. I brushed and brushed my hair with growing dread. My hair was not its usual radiant self. Sure it shone, but it was missing whatever key element made it stand out... the heterosexual element?

I wanted to die, I crawled back into bed and played sick. The next morning was a Saturday and my hair was even duller. I ran over to Santana's house and pounded on her front door.

She answered, after what felt like a few minutes later, with that signature bitch smirk.

"Take it back!" I practically begged her "Please. I don't want to be a lesbian, I want my good hair and I want to stay pretty. You can have the Cheerios captaincy and Finn"

Santana shrugged and flipped back her perfectly shiny, dark hair "This is more fun" she slammed the door in my face

I blinked back tears. _Don't cry. Don't cry_. I chanted in my head

"Fine! I curse you! You'll be a lesbian too!" I screamed, not caring who else might hear.

The door opened again. Santana was still smirking; I wanted to slap that smirk right off her face "You can't curse me" she said with her usual confidence "You don't know voodoo"

"Do too" I lied, as I mentally noted to sign up for the best voodoo classes ever. "I double-curse you, Santana Lopez. You'll be the ugliest lesbian in the world" I meant what I said. My words had the force of teenage anger and confusion behind them "Tomorrow" I continued "You'll gain two pounds. You'll get fat"

Santana snickered, but my heart leapt when I saw fear in her eyes

...

On my way home, I passed a group of boys from my high school. They were a little older, they weren't taller than Finn but they were far more muscular and tanned. More drool worthy that Finn. I paid them scant attention, because of the young woman they were with. She had long black hair and wore a tight red T-shirt. She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I hadn't seen her before, so she couldn't have gone to McKinley

She smiled at me. My pulse raced. "Hello" she said, and I looked at the boys before I realised she was talking to me "Are you okay"

I squeaked in response, and she laughed, then flipped her hair back and winked

Only when I got home did I realise what had happened; desire for my own sex. How I hated Santana after that

...

A year later I was finding it harder and harder to take my eyes of the other girls, especially in Cheerios practice with all the short skirts. That's when I did something really stupid. I turned to Finn's best friend; the muscular tanned type of guy: Puck. Well that's what he had everyone call him

I decided he was 'manly' enough for the task. I'm glad he got me those wine coolers, it gave me the false confidence I needed to actually go through with it.

But it felt so wrong. Of course the pregnancy that wasn't supposed to happen. So of course Finn broke up with me after many months of being able to fool him that it was his. No one could blame him really.

I was kicked off the Cheerios too, which only made Santana even happier. It was so unfair; this was all her fault.

After being chucked off the Cheerios, kicked out of my home, and having Finn break up with me, I decided to actually go through with my curse revenge. I checked out a book on voodoo from the school library. I found nothing on lesbian curses but there were plenty of general spells that would do. Every night for close to a month I cursed Santana. Santana, who was now Captain of the Cheerios and with Finn. _Ugh._

I know it was all crazy but it was a good release, it made me feel better.

I also tried to un-curse myself. Nothing worked. Santana became more beautiful as the days went on; taller, slimmer, longer-limbed, smarter.

I became wider and shorter. (Although looking back maybe it was just the pregnancy).

I also found myself blushing more and more whenever a pretty girl talked to me.

...

I had the baby and put her up for adoption, I don't like thinking about this part of my life, its more than sour. Turns out the woman who adopted her was the biological mother of some girl in my year. Rachel something. She was short and annoying but that wasn't why I'd avoid her (well she was a loser she probably would have loved to be my friend while I was a pregnant loser) but no I stayed away because she had 'two gay dads'. Those were the exact words she's announce proudly. I was worried she'd be able to tell I was... I dunno. That's also why I stayed away from her 'sorta friend': Kurt

Anyway with the baby... gone and Puck back to his usual self, my mother confronted me. She told me my dad had been having an affair and she kicked him out, and she wanted me home.

It worked out well as I never felt welcome at the Puckerman's anyway. And I could hardly stay there now that I wasn't pregnant.

That summer I spent a lot of time locked away in my room, while my mom resorted back to her usual life, with a glass of amber liquid and ice always in her hand.

One day I couldn't take suffering in my room alone anymore. I got to my mom one morning before she could get to the liquor cabinet and I ended up breaking down and blubbering everything to her; how I'd been cursed, how I didn't like boys anymore, how wearing dresses felt different, alien.

She whispered soothingly and rubbed my back. "Gullible Quinnie" she sighed softly "it's all in your head, sweetie. There's no curse, it's impossible" she told me. She then bought me dresses and I pretended to love them

...

A week before school started up I went to Santana's house again. It had been nearly two years of this torture and I was desperate. I got on my knees and pleaded with her to please, please, please undo the curse. She said no, even after I threatened to quadruple-curse her.

So I just became uglier and uglier, my hair duller and duller. My mom said she couldn't see a difference.

The logical part of me told myself that my mom was right, a lesbian curse was impossible. But I couldn't explain what had happened to me, so quickly, overnight even since Santana had cursed me

...

I started my next year with revenge. I marched straight up to Coach Sylvester's office the first morning of school and told her about Santana's 'summer surgery', as she was calling it. Santana got demoted and I got my captaincy back.

We had a fight in the hall way shortly after, I guess it was kinda hot... I mean! If you were fighting her like that and into that sort of thing

Shortly after I did feel a bit bad, I mean it was just a boob job and they made Santana look even... yeah you know

By the end of my Junior year I was pretty much where I was a year before, I'd quit the Cheerios in the early spring, not feeling comfortable round all those skirts anymore. All I had was my home, my mom and another year at McKinley high to look forward to.

But that summer I realised something. Despite all my most strenuous efforts I had fallen for Santana Lopez, like really fallen for her; head over heels in love. I don't know when but one day that summer I drove past her and some of her friends and realised, I had fallen for her.

It was impossible not to really. She was so beautiful and smart, and her laugh... you know; the rare honest one not her sinister bitch cackle.

I remembered how sometimes she'd touch me. Oh not like that. But she'd brush past me in the hall ways at school, to shove me out of the way. That would remind me of our fight, even if it was mostly hair pulling and pushing each other. When she pushed me up against the lockers... how I wished she'd do that again with a different intention

Those moments in the corridors with the lightest of touches, were heaven. She and Finn were long, long over. I heard she took his virginity, like I couldn't and tossed him aside, just like all the others. She had a new boyfriend nearly every week.

...

My feeling for Santana got stronger and seeped through my outer shell, showing like a puppy dog crush. I would do anything for her; carry her books, do her homework, even help her cheat on tests

This one boy Sam, who she actually stuck with for longer than a week, had floppy blonde hair. I got mine cut shorter, just above the shoulder, hoping she'd notice. She then dated this punk with dyed green hair and piercings; I dyed mine pink and got a nose ring

My mother was horrified; what was left of her perfect little family was falling apart

"You really are a lesbian" she muttered one day. She didn't even have a glass in her hand or the smell of alcohol lingering around her.

She bought me more dresses. Ones that sat in my closet and never ever saw the light of day.

Meanwhile; Santana still barely paid attention to me and never said 'thank you' for my help.

One evening in May, about a month before graduation, Santana called me on my cell. I had no idea how she even got my number, but she asked me to go to her house. I went without even thinking.

When I got there she answered the door quickly, grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the house quickly (probably not wanting anyone to see _me _standing on her doorstep, it would have been damaging to her reputation). She was still wearing her Cheerios uniform as she silently led me up the stairs to her room. It took a lot for me to not let my eyes wander to her skirt clad backside that was nearing my eye level.

Once we were in her room we sat on the edge of her bed. I'd never seen her room before, it seemed Cheerios orientated with the pictures and trophies lying about the place, but there were a few tell tale signs of another girl, like the old record player in the corner and stack of LP's next to it

"I'll undo the curse" she said suddenly into the silence.

Really it had been nearly four years, hadn't we grown up enough. I was intrigued though so I just asked "Why?"

"I'm tired of you fawning all over me" she sighed as she rolled her eyes

Tears sprang to my eyes "Oh" so she had noticed me, she just was ignoring it.

Her gaze was cold, not unusual for Santana "All right, then"

"You should have told me to leave you alone. I would have" I told her

"You would've started stalking me" she scoffed with another eye roll. She didn't actually make eye contact with me, but again that wasn't unusual.

I, however, laughed, I'm not sure why I did, but I did "No" like I'd have stalked her...

"You might have though"

"No Santana I promise, I wouldn't have"

She turned her head to me suddenly causing her pony tail to flick round. She folded her arms defensively and raised an eyebrow "are you saying I'm not stalk worthy"

I rushed to reassure her, like the idiot I was when I was around her "You are. Definitely. You're stalk worthy"

"Good"

An awkward tension then filled the silent air

I licked my lips readying myself to speak "Please don't undo the curse. I'll leave you alone"

"You like being a lesbian?" her voice said she was surprised her face was just confused with that creased brow

"Yes" I said simply

"Why?" she asked still looking confused

I blinked. Good question, especially since I had spent the past few years hating being a lesbian. "Why? Well I don't know, I just don't want to like boys"

"Hmm" was all she said, it was unnerving

In the silence I looked around her room again, I noticed that next to me on her night stand was a picture of her current boyfriend. _Gag._

Santana caught me looking at him; she said nothing though, until... "I never cursed you" she whispered "It was something I made up. I'm sorry"

I kind of knew this already "Okay I forgive you"

Santana went over to Greg's picture and snapped it down. _Bye bye Greg. S_he turned to me and I noticed her right eyebrow twitched. "Did you curse me?"

"Yes" I admitted easily, even if I did feel I little bit stupid "Every night for about a month. I used to really hate you"

"Hmm" she crossed her arms, uncrossed them. She fidgeted. What did that mean, what was she thinking? Then suddenly she muttered three words "I'm gay too"

I could not believe my ears "What?"

"Your curses worked"

I got to my feet and stared at Santana. She was miserable to her very core. Ready to cry, I wanted to hug her but I stayed away. She dabbed at her eyes "I liked you then" she whispered "Back in freshman year" she explained "And I wish you wouldn't change yourself to look like my boyfriends. You don't need to be my lap dog. Be yourself"

My knees wobbled "You liked me? You liked me?"

"Yes" she shifted her weight from one foot to the other showing she was a getting uncomfortable "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you"

"It's okay" I took tentative steps towards her

"I hate kissing my boyfriends" she admitted. She then looked up and met my eyes" Have you kissed a girl already?"

I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets and looked at my feet. I couldn't kiss her not here, not now. No way. Not without mental preparation. This was not part of the plan. I was supposed to keep pining after Santana until I went off to college and met the girl of my dreams. _Oh, well. Screw the plan_.

"Do you want to be gay together?" I asked her as I stared at my foot that was kicking an invisible pebble across the carpet "It's not bad. Not a curse at all. We can kiss and stuff..."

She laughed making me look up. I saw her nod just a little "I would love to be gay with you" she said softly. As she stepped closer I grew more nervous. I should have been happy, because she had said yes, but all I could think about as her lips got closer to mine was that I hoped I wasn't bad at this

It was true I'd never kissed a girl and my last kiss ever had been with Finn nearly 3 years ago... I never even kissed Puck _during_.

Before I could even think anymore her lips were on mine, they were softer than I had ever imagined. I tensed at first before I relaxed, and let my arms slip around her middle pulling her closer. Her hands slipped round my neck one trailed higher so her fingers could run though my short hair as our lips slowly caressed

...

That was ten years ago. And we're still together, we live together, we're married... and stuff. Just how she explained to me it was for a lesbian.

And, yeah I was terrified that day she said she'd curse me, but now, as I hold her tight and rest my head on her shoulder, and i listen to her slight snoring (which she denies), I know I couldn't be happier.

**Let me know what you think...**


End file.
